I Didn't Run Away
by Winter Thunder
Summary: [A Sakucentric drabble] The importance of family, friends, self, and trust. My thoughts runs in circles, but they all come back to running away. I didn't run away. I need to tell my mother that. So I pick up the pen as Ino smiles. Mom, I didn't run away.


I Didn't Run Away

By Winter Thunder

Dedicated to: A very special and precious friend who is going through some trouble. I love you very much, and always know that I'm here for you. And even though you don't read Naruto, this is for you, dear one.

A/N: If this doesn't really make sense, it's really just a drabble-ish thing. It's really for my friend, and she'll understand it.

This fic underlines the importance of family and friends, as well as the importance of being true to oneself. It also reminds you that running away isn't a bad thing; just don't run away when you're needed to stay.

* * *

Running away…what is running away?

Runnning away…when do you run away?

Running away…there are times when I did run away. I'm not ashamed of that. Sometimes you have to.

There's nothing wrong with being afraid. The wise person would fear fear itself. The foolish person would fear nothing. The average person would fear some, but not all, and be reasonably afraid.

Running away…I don't always do that. This time, I didn't run away.

When the bullies frightened me when I was little, when they teased me, I ran.

But when Ino taught me to stand up for myself, I didn't run away.

I draw courage from my friends.

My friends teach me how to be. But only I can put my lessons to use.

And only I can be me. I have to live my own life.

I stand strong, facing the world, with my loved ones at my back.

When the boy I love ran away for power, I ran to my two best friends in this world—Ino and Naruto. Sure, Ino and me still fight, but I know she is still my best friend.

When the boy I love ran away for power, I couldn't run to my family. They didn't understand my devotion. But I ran to them anyways. Because they are my family, because them just being there helps.

He taught me that.

The pain of being alone…it is worse than the pain of not being understood. Not being accepted.

People say, you don't realize what you have until it's gone.

It's so true. I've learned the importance of my family and friends through him.

When I first met Itachi, I wanted to run, hard and fast.

But I didn't.

If I couldn't be strong for me, then I would stand strong for Sasuke. For Naruto. For Konoha.

My sister used to tell me, if you can't do something for yourself, then do it for the ones who care about you.

So I didn't run.

I remember, that day so long ago, on our first mission, when the enemy nin attacked, I didn't run from my duty, to protect Tazuna. Even though Sasuke ended up protecting me, I didn't run.

I was so proud of myself. I bragged to myself for days.

I was a fool.

At least I had the sense not to say anything to Sasuke, who did almost everything.

Courage is more than being able to face an enemy nin. I've learned that.

Courage can be small. It can be learning to publish a small writing piece, or plucking up something to talk to your friend when you've just fought.

Courage can be big. It can be learning to step away from pride. Courage can be setting everything aside for one person, someone who really deserves it.

Courage can be being smart. Courage can be running away at the right times and staying when needed.

Courage…it's something so hard to describe in words.

All the times I could have been a coward…all those times I could have run in battle, I didn't run.

When Sasuke broke my heart again, even though he was being controlled, I didn't run.

And now, I need to gather my courage, my experience, my inability to run away and face the greatest terror that ever walked upon this Earth.

…my mother.

I'm not really afraid of my mother herself. Rather, what she thinks, what she'll do.

We haven't been all that close since Sasuke came back and I had to stay with him, even though Naruto and Kakashi were with us.

We don't really trust each other anymore.

I can't trust her to try to understand me…to try to treat me like a mature person.

She can't trust me to be her baby girl anymore. But I am. I always will be. And even though I'm growing up, and I will grow up, she'll always be my mother. I'm not really sure though. I just know we don't talk enough anymore/

I don't think she understands that.

Now, my brother is tearing our family apart. My older sister is gone…she is the only one he would ever listen to. I think he got so bad because she died. I miss her so much. Today, he got really bad. I had to leave.

Here I am. I'm at Ino's house. I walked here—my house is on the other side of the village. She's trying to tell me to clear things up with my mom, but I don't want to…well, I'm not ready.

But I need to tell her.

I didn't run away.

I need to tell her that I want to be a real family again. I want my brother back. I want him back so much. It hurts just as much as when Sasuke left.

If only we could understand each other better.

My mom probably thinks I ran away because of an overrated teen reaction. She does that a lot. I need to explain it's more than that. I need to tell her I didn't run away.

I need to tell her what running away really means.

So I sit down at Ino's desk and I scrounge around for a piece of paper and a pen. Mostly her desk is cluttered with fashion magazines and shinobi weapons and such.

I find a pen and paper, and I start writing. I steel myself and pretend I am talking to her…so I can make this all the more real. I don't really know what I'm thinking. My mind is running in circles, but at the same time, it's running short lines that end no where. My thoughts start and end quickly, incomplete. The pen moves, and I attempt to organize my thoughts...

_Mom, I didn't run away…_

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. As in, I REALLY don't know where I'm going with this. It was kinda spur of the moment and the idea died pretty fast too. I think I might continue it to clear things up, but it's up to you guys.

Since the people's families are really up to the author's discretion, I added an older brother and sister to Sakura's family. Yes, for those of our very much loved, but kind of slow ones, this was Sakura. So, Sakura's older sister died. In battle. KIA. Oh shit! That's the name of …of…well, a character in my big story thing. So, the older brother and sister and Sakura were really close. When the sister died, it kinda destabilized everyone, especially him.

So, this really is a morale story. Nothing happening here. I THINK it's supposed to make you think…if you hadn't noticed my style with Liar, I do a lot of—no, don't be so surprised—deep thinking. I think I'm too old, mentally, for my age. Well, it's supposed to make you think about running away, your friends, your family, and you and your inner strength. Do you think I got a good message across? I…am not so sure. I kinda think so, but I don't think so. I was up late typing this, so, I was like…um, where am I going with this little thing?

WOOT! 1326 words with the Author's Notes and Dedication! I wasn't going to even go that long!...I'm babbling randomly. Ignore me. Just ignore me.


End file.
